emmerzailfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are ancient immortal race who was born as a result of a curse. The source of this curse have been forgotten as the original Vampires is have been wiped out long ago until recently, Count Vladislav D. Wallacus recreated the race by turning himself into one. Vampire Class *Muris (Mouse, labrats / experiment subject) *Servus (Slave) *Miles (Soldier) *Patricius (Noble) *Rex (King) *Nosferatu (Vampire Lord) Muris Class is a degenerate vampires created as a result of experiments performed by Count Vladislav D. Wallacus in his attempts to revive the race. Nosferatu is in a different class as they are new class of Vampires that have been created by Count Vladislav D. Wallacus himself and Vlad is the first Nosferatu there is. Nosferatu is apparently stronger than any classes of Vampires (even Rex class which is the royal family of Ancient Vampires). However, the stronger the vampire is, the less infectious they are. Meaning weaker Vampires have better chance of turning other humans into vampires. Which is why a Nosferatu is only able to infect a member of their family. Characteristic Vampires are immortal but not comepletely so. they are considered undead and similar to revenants and liches, they have free will (unless controlled by a stronger vampire). Unlike liches and other undead, they don't completely lose their human aspects and as such, they can still feel both pain and pleasure. They are also much stronger than normal humans because they also possess beast aspects which they need to keep at bay in order to remain in control. Their beast aspects thirsts for blood and they need to feed on fresh human blood not only to sate their bestial hunger but also to sustain their undead bodies and preventing it from rotting away. They are also called Children of the NIght for they are stronger in the night but weaker during the day. Most of them, like any other undead, are weak against Light based magic attacks and are allergic to garlic. Powers Vampires are stronger physically than ordinary human. Even the weakest one is as dangerous as a wild beast. Higher class of vampires are also powerful magically and are adept at manipulating shadow to hide from the enemy. Their beast aspect also gave them stronger senses and allows them to track down their prey. Some stronger vampires are able to unleash their beast aspect and transform into a hideous creature while remain in control of their actions. Some Vampires are also adept at shapeshifting, an ability they use to disguise as a normal human or even disguise as a different person or creature. Some Vampires may also transform into a mist. Vampires are able to infect others with vampirism via their bite. The weaker the Vampire, the stronger their infection. Known Vampires *Count Vladislav D. Wallacus *Lady Elsia *Lynn (Evil route) Trivia *The names for vampire classes is in Latin except Nosferatu *The term Nosferatu is the title of Count Orlok from the horror movie of the same name. *Originally, Raindrops planned the term Vampires to be replaced with Nosferatu but since he decided to expand Vampirism in Emmerzail, he decided to use the term Vampire to prevent confusion since "Nosferatu" is not only a vampire class but also Count Vlad's title. Category:Race Category:Undead